dead hearts: i am legend & keeper crossover
by flustered dreams
Summary: "MY DEAD HEART SINGS FOR YOU" sophie foster lost everything in one day. the world she knew is completely gone -torn away from her - and she's left alone to fight.
1. All A Dream

IT ALL STARTED THE DAY SHE LOST EVERYTHING. THE DAY THE WORLD LOST EVERYTHING.

It started the downwards spiral of her ending up all alone in her home, day after day, living in fear of what could try to come after her.

Everyone else was gone.

It seemed like a normal night when she decided to go to sleep in her bed, thinking it wasgoing to be another start to another boring week filled with homework assignments. But when she awoke, she found herself in her bed squished between her older sister, Jolie at the age of eighteen, and her younger brother, Clint, who was about five at the time. They were shivering and shaking uncontrollably.

Sophie sat upright in bed and groaned. "What are you two doing in here?" she hissed. "This is _my_ bedroom, you realize."

Jolie turned over, shaking her head. She mouthed, _'get down.'_

Sophie frowned. "Wait, what-"

Sophie had begun to look around the room curiously as if to why her sister and brother would be so nervous, and then she looked out one of her glass walls. She gasped at the horrific sight of a bloodied, haggard-looking child devouring a full grown man on the lawn.

Jolie quickly grabbed her sister's head and yanked her down, blocking her from the horrific sight, not answering even one of her thousand questions.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked, hushed, grabbing onto Clint protectively with one of her arms. The caramel-haired five-year old grasped tightly onto Sophie like his life depended on it.

Jolie was shaking in fear like the rest of them. "I-It's ok. They told me to stay here with you two. They went over to our nieghbor's house to inform them and ask them to hail the Councilors."

"But I want to-"

Sophie had started to sit up, when Jolie grabbed her shoulder and pushed her roughly back down. "If that thing out there sees motion, it will try to come into the house!" she scolded in a whisper. "That's why we can't even close the blinds. Stay down and stay still."

"I want Mom and Dad," Clint whined, starting to cry.

"I know," Jolie soothed. "But we have to stay here for now. They'll be back soon. It's all just a dream, Clint. All a dream . . ."

Funny thing was, it wasn't a dream. And it only got worse from that point on.

More sightings of the creatures were reported and deaths began to increase. It became a daily 'activity' to go to the Wanderling Woods to add yet a couple more sum of wanderlings to the once-tiny forest.

Soon, the Lost Cities were too overrun with the monsters that no one could go out to plant a new wanderling to show respect to the most recent death. But people had to go out for food snd other things, and that is when it got dangerous. Most didn't come back after those shopping trips, and nobody had any choice to stay home. They had to go out. It was their choice.

Take the risk or starve.

One more problem; people could not longer light leap, too. No one could light leap anymore for three main reasons:

One, luminous clouds usually thundered overhead those days, which prevented them from getting light to use their crystals.

Two, if you did decide to light leap, it takes you a couple seconds to glitter into place,right? Well, if those monsters happened to be in or near that particular area, they'd see or hear the movement, and you'd be taken off guard by them. End of story. Literally.

Finally, it's not like anyone had places to go. Yes, they had to go to Mysterium and Atlantis occasionally, but no one took the risk of light leaping.

As the years lagged on, pures **(trees that filter the air in the Lost Cities, for those of you who may have forgotten)** started dying and with no one to replant and tend to them, pollution from the Forbidden Cities which were most likely overtaken by the monsters as well, seeped in, thus creating the luminous dark clouds. More people 'wandered' off and more and more houses became abandoned.

Sophie still remembered the day . . .

"We'll be going out," Edaline had said, a quiver in her voice. She'd taken all three under her arms and hugged them tight.

"We'll br back, kiddos. Don't worry. We always come back, don't we?"

A lump caught in Sophie's throat as seven-year old Clint asked, "And what if you don't?" He was gripping his stuffed animal red-and-yellow dragon, Mr. Snuggles, against his chest. Sophie thought it childish at the time. I mean, sure she had her own stuffed animal elephant, but she hadn't used that thing in years (minus the nights she slept with it . . .). And, plus, Clint was a seven year old.

Yes, it was a frightening time in the Lost Cities, or more like the world, but this was not a time to cling to childhood memories. This was a time when you fight or you get fought.

You beat or get beat.

You kill or get killed.

This was the way of life now, and stuffed animals weren't in the rules and guidelines for how to survive. Even for seven year olds.

"They will, Clint," Jolie tried to convince.

"Exactly," said Grady.

"We promise."

But as the day aged, they did not return.

"Where are they?" Clint asked sadly, sitting on the couch.

Jolie had been hammering more boards over the expansive windows at the time, just for added protection, and Sophie and Clint were huddled around and old lantern on the couch.

Jolie turned to them. "They'll be back. They promised, Clint, remember?"

"Okay . . ." he mumbled, snuggling closer to his fifteen year-old sister on the couch. Sophie was actually thankful for it. She didn't like the house being so dark and quit, the only sound of the hammer bashing nails into wooden boards.

Twenty minutes passed until Jolie herself began to get worried. She peered around the dark house in thought and then set down the hammer, grabbing one of her cloaks. "Sophie, can you finsih that last board for me?"

"Why . . .?" she asked warrily, looking over the back of the couch at her twenty-year old sister. "Where are you going?"

Clint whimpered in fear on the couch and hid under the blanket.

"Calm down. I'm going to go check on them. I'm sure they're fine, but I just . . ."

Sophie could see she was trying to play off her genuine worry and say it was nothing for Clint, so she decided to play along. "Alright. Scold Mom and Dad for me if they didn't bring back and ripplepuffs."

Jolie smiled and gave her a wink as she twisted the doorknob handle. "You know I will."

Then just as fast as her smile had been put on her face, she dashed out the door, slamming it closed with a rather loud thud, causing Clint to jump out of fear under his blanket on the couch. Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're _fine."_

But when Sophie picked up the hammer in her hands and began to pound in the last nail, she could not deny the feeling in the pit of her stomach that only continued to grow.

For the rest of the night, Sophie and Clint waited on the couch, but no one came back. They waited patiently as they could, but no one returned.

Sophie was about ready to burst into tears as a knock on the door rang out. At first she was scared, but then her heart leapt with joy as she sprang from the couch and sprinted over to the door. She flung it open, not caring to look through the peep whole like Grady and Edaline had told her to do so, and she frowned when she was not met with her parents or Jolie.

Rather one of her neighbors, who also happened to be a boy from school. "Fitz?" she asked.

She was surprised she knew his name. They never had talked back when they were at Foxfire together, but she'd heard his name a couple times and a photographic memory never forgets.

He nodded, looking down at the ground. He swallowed hard and Sophie rose a brow.

 _Why is he . . ._

"I saw them," was all he said.

And Sophie immediately knew who and what had happened. "No," she whispered, a small sob escaping from her lips. "It can't . . . they can't be . . ."

"There was a hoard and there were only the three of them. They-"

"You saw wrong!" she yelled, angry tears running down her face. This was not happening. This was all a dream.

"Sophie, you-"

"No!" she screamed. "Tell me you saw wrong! You're lying to me! You saw wrong! It was not them!"

"Then tell me why they have not returned."

She sniffled and scowled at him, angry at his bitter choice of words. "They . . . Get out."

She slammed the door without another word. Clint was sobbing on the couch in fear, completely unaware of what the two had been arguing about, but frightened over the fact that they had been yelling loudly.

Sophie sank down to the floor, leaning up against the front door. She brought her knees to her chest, fighting back all the tears.

 _It's only a dream . . . It's all a dream . . ._

And things continued to get more horrific from there.

Everyone was gone in a matter of the next few months.

Everyone.

All dead.

Clint left her, too. He got sick the following year, and with no medical help . . .

Sophie saw the change. His stomach flesh started to rot and turn brown, looking similar to beef jerky. She was never prepared for what he did.

He did not change into one of the monsters, no. He did not die of the disease either.

Well, at least, not naturally.

Sophie had completely forgotten about the medler gun in the kitchen drawers that day. And when she called out his name for lunch, she got no answer in return. Frantically, she scrambled throughout the house, upturning very laundry bin, dresser, cloth, looking under tables, beds chairs, inside of closets, until she came upon her younger brother in the corner of her room, holding the medler in his frail hands. It was obviously heavy for him, because it wobbled and he did not appear to have a steady hold on it.

He had not noticed her walk into the room, for his eyes were on the silver gun, looking like he was changing the settings and trying to figure out how to use the deadly device.

"Clint . . ." Sophie said, making his gaze shoot up to hers.

"No!" he roared. "Don't take it from me!"

"Clint!" Sophie scolded, trying to snap some sense into him. She was slowly creeping towards him, hands held out in peace. "What are you doing?"

"I can't turn into one of them!" he yelled. "I can't hurt you!"

"You'd never hurt me, Clint!" she ;promised. "And I'll never hurt you! I'll help you. Just put it down . . ."

"No! This is the only way!"

"No, it's not!" she exclaimed, lunging for him and the medler.

All too late.

And that was how she became alone in the world.

No people. No positive emotions. No laughter. No common sense. No survivors.

She grew to her environment, learning the ways of life.

She remembered her first kill. How horrible it felt. Surprised the appending guilt didn't break her like it should have. It was probably drowned out by all the fear swarming inside her by what she ha done.

She'd run back home and washed out the jacket she had been wearing in the sink, feeling nauseous at the sight of the blood washing out of the fabric and down the drain.

And so the killing streak continued. It depended on her survival, after all.

A couple of times she considered letting herself be killed by the monsters, but then she remember how life had been before. They would want her to go on, wouldn't they? And maybe she could fix all of this. This twisted mess. this game she was forced to play.

Maybe she could set the balance right again.

 _It's only a dream . . . It's all a dream . . ._

* * *

 **Plz, only nice reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this isn't a chapter, I'm just trying to get this to show up in the KOTLC story community thing, because it's not currently . . .

I really hope this works :(


	3. The Cave Below

SOPHIE SNEAKED AROUND THE ONE OF THE COUNCILOR'S HUGE CASTLES, HOLDING HER MEDLER **(is it melder or medler...? Oh, I feel so dumb rn)** CLOSE TO HER POUNDING HEART.

The heartbeat was so loud in her chest she could hear it going off in her ears, louder than waves crashing violently up against shore or horses hooves slapping against the ground, and it made her nervous that something could just dash up behind her without her having any clue of the attack. She slunk around the jeweled castle which was now broken down, blocks and chunks of the purple gem walls everywhere, lying hazardously, not caring if anyone tripped over them.

Sophie avoided the chunks with a slight cringe, a painful memory resurfacing.

She had been to this sight more than a few times when it had been in this same wrecked state, and one time she had been rather unfortunate. She had made the mistake of trying to go out at night, somehow thinking the darkness would give her more coverage, when little did she know that the darkness could also conceal things from her. And one of those things had been a huge block of fragmented jewel.

She's stumbled over it in the darkness and fell forward, crashing her head painfully into the jagged corner of another splintered piece of jewel. She'd brought her hand to her head and instantly felt searing pain alongside the sticky, warm feeling of liquid dribbling down the side of her face and cheeks.

That was one memory she wished she could forget. The wound had stung like crazy for weeks and had refused to scab over, and when it did, it always seemed to manage to break open and continue seeping blood.

Sophie was reminded of her burning, blistering cut knees at the thought of blonde and the pain instantly rushed back, taking over her senses. She'd tripped along the way tp the castle as well, accidentally tripping over her dog Max when he'd stopped abruptly.

She looked back at the canine now, his tan and black fur shining in the setting sun as he trotted behind her, tongue hanging out of his mouth. She'd found him when he was a little puppy awhile back, and he'd instantly taking a liking to her. She'd taken him in, too afraid that if she left him alone he'd become infected with the disease like other dogs had begun **(yes, the disease is infecting wittle puppies, too! I know, I am so cruel ;))**.

Sophie had a instantaneous connection with the little German Shepherd pup, and had decided to keep him. It was a lot harder, having another mouth to feed, but he'd grown a bond with her as well, and had become excellent at doing his share in the relationship by protecting her.

"C'mon, Max," she whispered and his ears immediately perked up and he glanced to her. "Keep up, please."

This was the part she hated in her relationship with the dog. Sophie couldn't turn the carnivore into a herbivore like she had wanted to, since when her parents had been around-it stung just to think of them- she had been too young at the time for them to teach her to make the special food formula like they had for the rest of the animals at the preserve, which also doubled as their house.

So, she had to keep him on his meat diet, which meant one more thing to add onto her list of things to Try and Tell Herself They Weren't Bad, So Guilt Wouldn't Get To Her and Break Her; hunting.

The dog sprinted up to her and glanced up at her eagerly with his light brown eyes, which were like inspecting and staring into a glass jar of honey, and they seemed to be smiling at her.

"You can thank me when we're done," she whispered, making sure to keep her voice low and her footsteps light as Max's padded ones, so that if there were any walkers out, they wouldn't hear. But of course, walkers couldn't come out into sunlight. They'd burn up like something placed on a grill. **(yes, the walkers (and if you don't know what walkers are, they're the lovely zombies) can't go into sunlight in this fanfic. I think they can in the show... Idk. I'm so sorry, I haven't watched it in awhile...)**

Max's enhanced hearing obviously picked something up, because he jerked to a halt, his ears perking up as his gaze inspected the area, sniffing the air with his black nose. His ears flicked and flashed all over as if he was trying to get a bug off thrm, and Sophie knew he had discovered a animal when he pointed in a direction with his nose and then looked up at her, siting facving the direction he had pointed. His tongue flapped out as he panted and Sophie took it as a smile.

'Did I make you happy?', it seemed to say.

 _Good boy,_ Sophie transmitted, patting him on the head. _Let's go get your dinner. Then we can head home and this can be over_.

Sophie stayed at a walking pace, but sped it up a little, trying to get to the animal fast but stealthily. She paused as she get to a corner of the building where if she rounded the corner, the animal -whatever it was- would be on the other side. _C'mon Max. Almost there. I'll need backup if I don't hit it and it starts to run away._

She had spoken that phrase to him so many times that by now he knew exactly what to do. He got down in a stance where he looked like a professional runner, ready to dash when the gunshot signaling the beginning of the race went off. Sophie blew out a breath, trying to calm her nevres as she placed her back against the last standing -but still crumbling- wall of the jeweled castle and brought the gun up close to her chest. She craned her neck to peer out from behind the wall at where the animal was supposed to be.

Sophie was satisified to find a group of three deer grazing on the grass growing from between the large cracks in the once shining pavement that used to be a street filled with lively people, oh so long ago. She turned the medler to thes etting she desired a held it up with her shaking hands, pointing it at one of the deer. She always hated this part.

It always made her feel a tiny twinge of guilt when she sent the poor, unsuspecting animal a silent apology before she swuezzed her eyes shut a pulled the trigger. The gunshot was loud everytime, obbiously, and she had to hear the animal's strangled cry of distress and pain before it would collaose to the ground in a broken heap. The next worse part was when she had to carry the animal home.

She snapped back to the present, ignoring the old hunting memories that were resurfscing like fresh, open wounds and she made sure her aim on the deer was correct: right at the heart. This way, it wouldn't have such a long time to wait for it's life to pass. That way, she could spare it some pain.

Sje started to pull the trigger back slowly with her shaking finger but she pulled away quickly as suddenly from out of nowhere it seemed, a cougar sprang from behind a large rock and dove at the deer. Two made it away fast but one was not quick enough with their reflexes and the cougar grabbed ahold of it with it's claws and dug into it's flesh. Sophie grimaced at the cries of pain as the animal sank it's sharp teeth into the other and she covered her ears, hating the sound of flesh being torn.

 _Sorry, Max_ , she transmitted to her dog when he looked up at her and whimpered. _No fresh stuff tonight. Maybe we could just go home and have some old freezer meat? Well . . . I mean,_ you _could have the meat. Not me_.

She cautiously peeked around the corner to see if the cougar was done, still saddened by the viscious way the deer had had to go. She hated the way that . . .

Sophie froze when she saw the cougar set the deer down and release it from inside it's jaws. The deer flopped on the pavement and suddenly a small cougar pup stalked out from behind some rubble, limping. After that, the older cougar let the cub begin to eat first. So, all that time, the mother was just trying to get food for her injured cub . . .

Sophie previously had been about to say she didn't like the food chain, but . . . Maybe in some ways it was sweet and natural and good. Maybe.

We'll go a different way, she decided, patting her leg so Max would follow as she turned and started walking off in a different, random direction.

Max was clearly displeased they were letting the opposing animals get the food they had originally wanted, and Sophie laughed aloud to herself at him, causing Max to look up at her from the sudden sound.

Sophie stopped walking, getting down on her knees before him as he padded to a stop. She took his face in her hands and rubbed under his ears. "You're so grouchy," she teased in a mocking voice.

Max licked her face with his rough pink tongue and she giggled, wiping off her nose. "You trying to butter me up? Oh, c'mon. We should get going before it gets too dark out," she noted, looking at the setting sun. Walkers would be out soon.

They continued on walking towards the direction of Havenfield and Sophie watched her and Max's shadows on thr ground before her, bobbing up and down with every step. She was basically drowning in her thoughts as she continued forward, not really paying attention to her surroundings or the sound of leaves crunching underneath her feet, nor the sound of Max panting.

It struck her every morning when she awoke to nobody. No sweet, smiling Jolie. No Mom baking blitzenberry muffins in the mornings. No overprotective Dad who basically despised every boy that spoke to Sophie. No more pranking, whining Clint carrying around his stuffed animal dragon. Sophie smiled at the image that resurfaced in her brain at the thought. She still had that dragon at home. It was sitting on her bed, next to Ella, her own stuffed animal.

She missed Clint so much . . . Sure, he had been a pain of a little brother. She remembered one time she woke up to being doused by a bucket of ice water by the chaotic boy. He'd simply laughed and run out of the room and her baffled and angry expression, clearly not wanting to be caught by her, for if she did, she would tickle him as pay back for his nasty deed. She'd been enraged with him for about a whole week, but now, looking back on it, it _had_ been hilarious.

Sophie snapped out of her daydreams when she saw Havenfiekd up ahead. She looked to Max. "Let's go, boy! I'll race ya," she challenged as she broke into a sprint. She knew the fast dog would win, but she still enjoyed the thrill and fun, none the less. It wasn't like she got to have fun that much. It was all survival these days.

Sophie had been expecting to look beside her and see Max doubling his pace, beating her in the race, but she looked back and jerked to a halt at the sight of him running towards the Cliffside lastures, which led down to the ocean. "Max!" she called, breaking into a speint after the German shepherd. She saw he was chasing a deer. "We're not hunting anymore! Call off! Heel! Halt! Call off, _call off!"_

But Max did not listen. Instead, he ran through the open, rusty old gate set up on the edge of the cliff after the deer and started descending speedily down the staircase. "Wait up! Please stop! We have to go inside! It's almost dark!" she pled as she ran down the staircase after him. But her pleas were usless against the waves bashing up against shore below. Max probably couldn't hear her.

Sophie's adrenaline was pumping and rushing through her as she sped after him in an attempt to catch up and take hold of his collar to stop him or something, but the dog was too fast. They all reached the sandy bottom next to the gleaming ocean, but still Max and the deer did not stop.

She chased after them through the sand, nearly tripping several times as the grains tried to bury her foot underground. She slammed on her brakes as she looked ahead to see a small cave diveted in the side of the cliff. The deer bolted inside for cover and Max followed after.

"No! Max!" she howled. "You know you're not supposed to go in there! It's dangerous!" But Max did not come out.


	4. Screech

**BlackSwanGirl** **: Hello, fluffy unicorn! Thank you :)**

 **Guest** **: You'll see what I have in mind... patience, young one. Patience... *smirks***

 **K.J** **: OMG I SHOULD BASE IT OFF THAT AHHHHH I'M DOING THAT YES. YES. YEEEESSSS**

 **Smiles** **: Thanks :)**

 **Sillylilly765** **: Thanks :)**

 **Glittery-Icecream** **: Thanks :)**

* * *

 **(A/N:) *nervous laughter***

 **I feel really bad since, you know, I made that big frenzy that I was leaving and then almost immediately found a solution, ya know, with Sabrina. . .**

 **Do you guys hate me for that?**

 **Wouldn't blame you if you did. . .**

* * *

SOPHIE CURSED ANGRILY AS SHE PULLED ON HER HAIR, READY TO RIP IT OUT IN RAGE BY THE ROOTS.

"Sh*#%!" she shouted angrily into the oblivion. "Why?! Why did this have to happen?!"

She glared at the cave menacingly as if she were challenging it, just hoping with a tiny sliver inside her that Max would come barreling back out, realizing his mistake. But he didn't.

"Walkers," was all she whispered. "Max . . . You know the walkers are in there. Why did you have to run in there?"

They'd probably already gotten him. And now he was mutating into one of them. She had no one left. No one. She as left all alone on this planet of despair, loss, and darkness.

Could it truly end this way? Was her destiny to die off alone and frightened? Was she going to be next?

She was going over the options in her head, trying to figure out what she could do when she huffed and pulled the meddler from her ripped jeans pocket and smeared the mud off the silver metal. "I'm coming after you, Max. Just hold on," she promised in a hushed voice creeping towards the cave.

She cautiously peered into the entrance of it and sucked in a breath at how dark it was. _Crap_.

 _Max?_ she transmitted. _You . . . You in there?_

Sophie could faintly feel the whereabouts of the dog somewhere inside the lengthy, deep and dark cavern. "Max?"

She doubted he could hear her with the waves crashing up against the shore like that. It echoed throughout the cavern loudly, reverberating off the walls.

Yep. There was probably _no_ way he could hear her.

She scrounged up the courage inside her and straightened, her shoulders tensing as she sucked ina breath and began edging towards the cavern.

No, this was not a good idea. This was basically suicide! She was going to die. . . She was going to die. . .

The darkness of the cave enveloped her until it was so dark she could barely see her hands if she placed them directly in front of her face. She was almost too afraid to turn on the flashlight though, for fear as what she might see in the midst of the unsearched -till as of now- cave. Anything could lie in wait for it, ready to spring or pounce.

She didn't like the noises, either. She swishing sound of waves crashing up against shore, echoing into the cave and making it sound like muffled cries or whispers.

Sophie's eyes started to well up with tears -that happened most often when she was scared- and she let out a slight shudder and she turned on the light, illuminating the cave just barely. She moved the tractor like beam around slowly, not really looking to find anything but Max.

"M-Max?" she called out nervously as she stepped forward further and further. Her voice was quivering, she knew that, and her knees were wobbly. her surruondings gave her the worst feeling of insecurity and dread and her senses were telling her to get out while she still could. But her stubborn heart longed for Max, knowing she could never survive emotionally, physically or mentally on her own without him by her side.

Max was the only one who had stayed with her throughout this whole fiasco and she intended to keep it that way.

Jolie had left her. Clint had left her. Mom and Dad left her. Her friends. Her Mentors. Anyone that was even a relative acquaintance. Gone.

Max was all she had left and if she lost him. . .

It would wreck her.

She knew that as a fact.

Sophie jumped when a rat scuttled across the sandy floor, squeaking and flicking sand all over with its paws.

She rolled her eyes in the direction of the slinky creature, making her flashlight beam follow it as it scurried off. "Damn rat," she muttered. "Scared the living daylights out of me."

She took in her surroundings all over again, biting her lip hard.

She was not safe. Something was going to come out of the darkness and devour her. She was not going to survive. max was already gone, most likely, and she was being an idiot, running off after him.

"Stupid," she cursed herself, even though she continued walking forward, her knees wobbly and threatening to collapse under her at any second. Her heart was thudding so loud in her chest and throat she was sure it was going to burst straight through her.

She gripped the charm of the registry pendant clasped around her neck. She did that whenever she needed strength.

It was like a weird life line. She didn't know why, but she felt comfort in feeling there was someone oin the other end, watching her moves and keeping her safe to the best of their abilities. It felt comforting in pretending this was all a game someone set up, and that no actual harm had come to any of her family members, that they were just hidden away sometime until she completed the game, and that no actual harm could come to her, either.

But she very well knew the truth.

Sophie paused in her paced footsteps when she saw a glint of what appeared to be a glowing eye in the light of her 'torch' not far up ahead. "Max?"

The thing's head moved and Solphie could hear sniffing. It let out a small yelp.

"Max!" she celbrated in a hushed whisper, running up to him. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

He stayed put as she turned and started to walk off. She stopped and frowned, looking at him in the dim light.

He was whimpering and cowering.

"I know, it's freaky! So let's _get out!"_

He stayed put. Sophie was debating whether or not to drag him out of the cave by his collar, because she _wanted out._

This place was giving her the absolute _creeps._

"Max!" she scolded under her breath. "Now!"

He sunk his head down to the ground, his body shaking.

Sophie muttered some curse words. "I swear, _Scooby Doo,_ if you don't-"

She was cut off by a loud screech.


End file.
